


Negotiations Took A Turn

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [113]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anxiety, Attraction, Fatherhood, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Sharp Dressed Man/Little Black Dress prompt: <i>Stargate Atlantis (canon or AU), John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, Rodney runs into Sheppard wearing a leather collar, tight pants, and kohl-rimmed eyes.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations Took A Turn

John and the team were overdue. 

Rodney paced back and forth, staring at the empty Gate and ignoring Chuck’s irritated glare. John was supposed to be back forty-two…no, wait, forty-three now…minutes ago. It was AR-1’s first offworld mission without Rodney, and clearly it wasn’t going well.

“Dr. McKay,” Chuck said, and Rodney shushed him without even thinking about it.

AJ was sound asleep, nestled inside the cloth sling Rodney wore; a gift from the Athosians. The baby was the reason he wasn’t offworld too. Technically Rodney was on paternity leave, but he knew he couldn’t be part of the team anymore. It wasn’t a good idea for both of AJ’s parents to go offworld together, in case of potential disaster.

Or actual disaster.

“Where are they?” Rodney hissed at Chuck.

Chuck gave him a very eloquent look in response.

Rodney went back to pacing, one arm curled around AJ in the sling. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust John, Teyla and Ronon to deal with whatever crazy shit happened offworld – and he knew all too well just how crazy it could get – but Rodney had recommended Miko as his replacement and he worried that maybe it was too much for her.

Some people just weren’t cut out for first-contact teams. Or in Radek’s case, any contact, although now that his wife was accompanying him to the planet with the kids, he’d stopped coming back with face paint and feathers in his hair. 

John was fifty-one minutes late when the Gate finally activated. AJ slept on, unbothered by neither the noise nor the vibration as the wormhole burst into existence. Rodney hurried down the stairs, ready to call Carson if necessary, but when Ronon and Teyla came through they seemed fine. They weren’t running, for one thing, and they were chatting to each other in a very calm fashion.

“You missed a good one, McKay,” Ronon said as he passed. 

“Why? What happened?”

But then John and Miko were stepping through the event horizon, and all Rodney could do was stare.

They looked like they’d just come from a rave or something. Miko was outfitted in a leather dress that was incredibly form-fitting. Her eyes behind her big glasses were layered in eyeshadow, some of it glittering, and her hair had been teased out and glittered as well.

And John. Rodney shifted on his feet, a familiar feeling starting to burn low in his belly. John was likewise decked out in leather, and the pants he was wearing looked painted on. He had kohl smudged around his eyes, glitter in his hair, and a leather collar around his neck.

There were four or five different kinks emerging that Rodney never knew he had.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” John said, forestalling anything Rodney might have said.

“Negotiations took a turn,” Miko added helpfully.

Rodney couldn’t begin to imagine what kind of negotiations would have facilitated John looking like a reject from an emo band, but he was intensely grateful for it nonetheless.

“I need to take a shower,” Miko said. “I hope all this glitter comes out.”

“Debrief in two hours,” John reminded her.

“How’d she do?” Rodney asked as soon as Miko was out of earshot. He needed to distract himself from John’s very distracting person.

“She was amazing, actually. I can’t believe you’ve been hiding her in the lab all this time. I think she’s gonna be a good fit for the team.” 

John reached up, maybe to unhook the collar or possibly just to scratch an itch, but Rodney batted his hand away.

“Leave it,” he said a little breathlessly.

“Are you kidding me?” John looked at him, incredulous.

“Just for a little while,” Rodney said, and he was embarrassed to hear how desperate he sounded. He was already rock hard, just thinking about John wearing that collar while he gave Rodney a blowjob.

AJ chose that moment to make a sleepy little squeaking sound, and Rodney looked down at the sling in dismay.

“Oh my god. I’m the worst parent ever.” He scooped AJ out of the sling, trying not to wake him, and handed him to John. “Take him, take him! He’s going to be in therapy forever!”

“Rodney, what –”

“I’m turned on!” Rodney hissed. “In front of my infant son! I’m standing here having dirty thoughts about you right in front of him!”

John rolled his eyes. Was he wearing mascara too? “He’s asleep. And there’s nothing wrong with his parents being attracted to each other.”

“You think so?” 

“You haven’t scarred him for life,” John assured him. He cradled AJ in his arms and pressed a kiss to the baby’s head. 

“How can you look even hotter holding a baby?” Rodney asked incredulously. “That’s incredibly unfair.”

“Okay. Time to go.” John grabbed hold of Rodney’s elbow and steered him in the direction of the transporter. “I think we’ve given Chuck enough of a show.”

Chuck mouthed _thank you_ from his workstation.

Rodney sincerely hoped that AJ continued to sleep soundly, because he had every intention of taking the time to enjoy John’s new look; he knew John wouldn’t indulge him for long.

As it turned out, AJ did in fact love his fathers. He slept right up until John had to leave for the debriefing.


End file.
